Elevated blood pressure is a significant cause of death and disability in the world. Attaining accurate blood pressure measurements is vital in the prevention and treatment of various blood-pressure-related diseases. However, continuous monitoring with existing blood pressure monitors (e.g., cuff-based devices) can be difficult, uncomfortable, and impractical to perform in real-world settings (e.g., at work, while commuting, etc.). Thus, there is a need to a way to continuously monitor blood pressure in a comfortable way.